creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/MrDupin
Hey folks, I am Mister Dupin and this is my application for an admin position on the wiki. I joined at the twilight of 2014 and I have been active ever since, barring a break I took this summer. I have contributed to the wiki a couple of stories of my own, but most of the time I edit other writers' work around the wiki, helping uphold our quality standards. With the exception of the last three or so months, I have been helping out in the Writer's Workshop any time there was an unreviewed story and I helped to the best of my abilities any user who came to me with questions. Between all these, I have put myself forth as an honest reviewer, who anyone can approach to receive an unbiased opinion on their story. I also like to think I have played some (small, admittedly) role in improving the writing ability of users who came to me for advice and directions. I have been a rollback since the May of last year and in that time I used my rights to rename stories, rollback edits and delete comments. I have also been marking pages for review and deletion to keep stories of lower quality from falling through the cracks of quality control. Furthermore, I once coded some Editing Tools together to help automate some story clean-ups that took time manually (for example, removing coding issues). Currently, this is only for personal use, but I will soon start working on adding them to the wiki for all (if that is possible). With the admin rights I will be able to help even more on the wiki's quality front, mainly by deleting stories that do not meet our standards and helping on deletion/spinoff appeal. Currently the admin team is quite thin, and I want to take some weight off their shoulders. Lastly, I am confident that if I don't know something (a rule, a function, or anything) I will reach out for help instead of rushing head first into trouble. Now, about the requirements: 1) Must have been active on the wiki for six months. I joined the wiki at the very end of 2014, and I have been active ever since, except this summer when I had to attend to some off-wiki issues. 2) Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. Per , I have more than 4.500 edits, of which about 1.000 are on articles. 3) Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. I can use the Blocking Policy page and the Vandalism Policy page for reference when needed. 4-6) Must know how to categorize pages / Must know how to move files and pages / Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki I have been a rollbacker for more than a year and I have contributed stories of mine. (I will, though, read up on some of the more advanced functions of the wiki.) 7) Must know how to delete pages and files. When deleting a page, notify the user of deletion and point him to the Writer's Workshop. I believe for housekeeping you do not have to notify the user, but I will have to check up on that. --- Thanks for your time, wikians. Please vote and leave your opinion below, byeeee. Deadline: September 21st, 2016 - I can't think of any reason not to promote Dupin. He's been consistently active for a very long time other than a short break he took recently, and even then he let us know he was taking it and went right back to work after. You're correct on not needing to notify the user when it's an older story. If it's more than a couple months I likely won't bother, but it's really up to you. Anything that you don't know at this point can be ironed out as you move forward. I'm more than willing to help you along the way. I know I sure as hell asked a lot of questions those first couple weeks, so don't worry about it if you have something you're unsure about. Anyway, I look forward to having you on the team. Jay Ten (talk) 23:23, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I think this will be very good for the wiki. Looking it all over, MrDupin has proven himself active, a great editor/reviewer/rollback, and an excellent user all around. I've seen him mark delete-worthy stories numerous times, and with the delete power he'll be able to do a lot more good work. I especially appreciate him being upfront about his short leave here; it showed him to be honest and a good communicator in the face of real-life issues. He seems to understand all the rules that come with being an admin, and I imagine he'll get extra help as he needs it. I can't really see anything but good coming from his promotion to admin, and I think his new powers will serve a great benefit to the wiki as a whole. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 00:05, September 15, 2016 (UTC) This really seems like a no-brainer. Dupin's been active, given reviews, helped out with quality checking stories, and even let us know when he was stepping away from the wiki in a timely manner. I think the wiki would benefit greatly from having another active admin on the team who can help out on the site with day-to-day stuff. Can't wait to see you in action with those admin powers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:18, September 15, 2016 (UTC) seems like the best fit for admin at the moment. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:41, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Per above. We definitely need the help, and Dupin clearly deserves this, he has a superb eye for quality. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:56, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Agreed with all the above. Dupin is a really active and responsible individual, he deserves the right to be an admin. Diexilius (talk) 8:47, September 15, 2016 (UTC) There is not much I can add. But there is a lot that you can if you get this promotion. User:Anarchic Operations For the entire time I have been here you were always active helping people on this site. You have been one of the people I've gone to for help and were quick to get me the help I needed or lead me in the right direction. Massive support. Mr.Dupin is a natural choice to move forward into adminship. It feels redundant to say much else, but I would still like to offer my support. - Christian Wallis Definitely! Most definitely! Raidra (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Dupin has been an active and valuable member of this community since he first showed up. You worked your way into the role of a quality Rollback and have filled that role well. He is an active member around here, eager to learn and lend help. I am confident that he will make an excellent addition to the admin team. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:49, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Dupin has proven to be an asset to this site and would continue to do so in an Admin role. His reviews are spot on, but what I found most impressive was his ability to offer not only positive feedback but valuable and sometimes necessary critiques that were concise, fair, and incredibly insightful and expressed in a way that was constructive to the author.KillaHawke1 (talk) 05:23, September 16, 2016 (UTC)